The new school
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Denise, Linda and Victoria Andrews start a new school, Victoria 16, Denise 14 and Linda 11 and Jessica is 14


It was a normal day in Holby except Victoria, Denise and Linda are starting a new school. Victoria was hoping her year was going to be full of a load of fit boys. She washed her long blonde hair and then dried her hair before putting a pink hair band in and putting stockings under her mini skirt and then putting her eye shadows, mascara, little bit of eye liner, blushed and lipstick on. Denise doesn't care about her looks that much, she wears eye shadow, mascara and has the checks pierced. Linda the youngest always has her hair tied in bunches, she's still at primary school but in the last year, year six.

"Come on Victoria, were going to be late", Linda called up the stairs.

Victoria came down in her very short skirt. Elizabeth then drove the girls to school taking Linda first. Linda was taken to her new class so Elizabeth then took Victoria and Denise. As they walked to the office all the boys stared at Victoria as she smiled loving the attention. Denise wasn't really that intreasted she wanted to go home already. The head teacher walked them to their first class, where Victoria was sat next to a super fit boy in her English class and Denise had music, Denise was paired with Jessica.

"Hello, I'm Jessica, Jessica Harrison", Jessica said.

"I'm Denise, the new girl", Denise replied.

"Why don't you have a go at the quiz with me", Jessica said.

"Ok, but my I think I'm a beauty queen older sister Victoria says I'm stupid", Denise said.

"I bet your not", Jessica replied.

"My younger sister is more bearable", Denise said.

"What's her name", Jessica asked.

"Linda, she's in primary school", Denise replied.

Denise answered all the questions on the sheet just before the bell went, she hung around with Jessica has her sister Victoria passed.

"Denise got a spare twenty pence", Victoria asked.

"Here", Denise said.

"Thanks sis", Victoria replied bending down knowing boys were behind her.

"Was that your sister", Jessica asked.

"Yeah", Denise replied.

"She's beautiful", Jessica said.

Jessica then took Denise to Maths while Victoria had science. After school once they got home Elizabeth went to pick up Linda from her first day of school. She then walked back home with her. Victoria was in an argument with Denise which is normal and happens a lot just because Denise used a little of Victoria's perfume. They stopped arguing as soon as Elizabeth and Linda had walked in. Linda wanted to play with Denise but she wouldn't so Victoria tried to make herself look like a good big sister by playing instead.

"Why did we have to move", Linda asked.

"Because we were getting bullied, you know the names people were calling you and I was slutty Vicky, Slaggy Vicky", Victoria replied.

"Ok", Linda replied.

Jessica came round and then went out with Denise, they went to a park and Sat on the grass. Denise showed Jessica something in her bag when no one was looking, in her bag she had heroin. Jessica looked shocked, she just looked at Denise.

"Don't take it", Jessica said.

"Relax, I've done it before", Denise replied as she injected.

Denise started to have a good conversation but then the heroin made her grumpy and Moody so Jessica thought it would be best to maybe move away. Denise's younger sister came up the park, she ran over to the slide and went down it before coming over to where Denise is.

"Denise can you give me a push on the swing", Linda asked.

"Go home Linda", Denise said.

"Mum said I could go park", Linda replied.

"I said go home", Denise said getting angry.

Denise pushed Linda over and she started to cry, Jessica helped Linda up and gave her the boost she wanted on the swing and then went on a swing herself. Victoria then came over to the park but just sat on the bench and watched Linda play on the swings. Linda stopped swinging on the swings and watched Victoria go over to Denise, Linda looked upset. Jessica then stopped herself and started to talk to Linda.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"Denise has changed she no longer plays with me", Linda replied.

"People do change", Jessica replied.

"Not like that", Linda said.

Linda got up and went to go home but tripped over her shoelace on her trainers. Victoria ran over in her high heeled boots and helped Linda up. Victoria then tied Linda's shoelace back up before she took her home. Jessica then went home leaving Denise on her own. Denise injected one more time and then once she got home she went upstairs to her bedroom. Elizabeth made dinner and then made sure everyone was ready for bed for their second day at school tomorrow.


End file.
